iss is tourcher
by neofox0
Summary: what was supposed to be a one time trip to detention turns into a special relationship and a routine visit. (my ocXroxas)


_**di**__**sclaimer: i don't own anything but the 2 ocs (alx and lie)**_  
_**i wish i owned kingdom hearts though...**_  
_**but anyway.**_  
_**i made this purely out of boredom in well. iss.**_  
_**its not my best. but i hope you enjoy **__**anyway :)**_  


* * *

  
'Im typically a good kid right?  
sure i break one or 2 rules every now and again but everyone does.  
we all cant be perfect.  
but seriously!? just because i hang out with pyro doesn't mean i am one.  
hell I'm far from it. I'm a hydro.  
so why out of all the people in the school do i get blamed for blowing up the schools gym.'  
(not that i didn't actually blow it up. but still?)  
"honestly why am i here...". that was my exact thought as i crossed the campus grounds to get to the iss/detention building.

the second i walked in all eyes were on me with this look that said plain and clear 'fresh meat'.  
i knew i was going to die.  
the place was full of every kind of trouble maker you could think of.  
druggies,whores,delinquents,bitches,gangs, everything.  
i was utterly screwed,and was going to die.

and before i knew it and i could finish my thought to turn and run i was pinned to a wall,a hand on my throat.

"well aren't you seen you here before." a boys voice said as i felt a hand slide under my shirt.  
i was to scared to move or speak and as his hand went up my shirt i could feel him getting closer.  
his breath on my neck making me blush extreamly deep.

"well?are you going to tell me your name cutie?" he said licking my neck .

i squeaked in fear of what would happen. i knew i was about to be raped.  
thankfully i heard one of my best friends

"what the hell rox get the fuck off of her right now" i heard liexayha yell. and the boy automatically got off me and ran for it.

i didn't get to see his face so all i know was that it was a short spiky blonde boy.  
whos clearly afraid of lie.

"alx you ok?" she asked as i watched the blonde disappear into a classroom.

"ya. i think I'm ok." i said still a bit shaken.

i gave her a hug as she helped me up. i was really glad i wasn't left alone here.

"what are you doing here anyway lie?"

"remember we blew up the gym apparently i missed one of the cameras when we did it."

"oh well that makes sense still a cool explosion though"

"hell ya "

"so who was that boy" i said as we started to walk to class.

"oh you mean roxas? hes just a nobody. he gets in trouble a lot. don't be fooled he is probably the smartest person in this building. aside from me" she said vary full of herself.

"wow he kinda sounds dangerous"

"hes not but you should try to avoid him."

"i will i don't want to be raped again"

"good"

and that was all we had said that day.

we sat on opposite sides of the room in pure silence as the teacher gave us a 3 hour long lecture on how we ended up here and whatever.  
at one point the topic went on about cats and the whole class laughed and started talking about bitches and dicks. 'why is high school so inappropriate.'

at any rate around lunch iss was let back out into the commons area to do as they please.  
the teacher left and i couldn't find lie anywhere.

it was this morning all over again.

i was left standing there by the classroom door and that boy showed up again.  
he was talking to another student exchanging munny.  
i watched them for a bit and went back inside the empty classroom.

not even 3mins later that boy came in the room locking the door behind him.

"what are you doing" i asked scaring him to half to death.

"holy shit when did you get in here?"

"I've been in here." i said.

he calmed down a bit and sat at the desk in front of me.

"so what are you doing here?" i ask again.

this time he answers by pulling out a notebook with munny attached.  
"this is pass time right? so why not pass the time by drawing?"

"i thought you only liked raping girls."

"who told you that." he asked like it was the stupidest thing ever.

"nobody told me. you showed me this morning when you pinned me up against the wall." i said like it wasn't a big deal.

"oh i thought you looked familiar. your that cutie from this morning." he said and i nod.

"you never told me your name you know" he said leaning closer to me

"my names alxsya lova. and before you decide to rape me again. you should tell me yours." i said getting up to get away but he grabbed my hand and pushed me onto the desk before i could.

"how about i rape you first and not tell you my name."

"but i already know your name."

"oh really? then why don't i make you say it." he said licking up my neck again letting his hand slide down my leg just to tease me.

"roxas stop. please!" i say moaning slightly.

he just smirks giving me a kiss and groping me. making me moan out again.

and from there it only got worse.  
within 30mins he had me naked and begging for more.

i know it sounds wrong but. even though i just met him i don't think this will be my last trip to iss.


End file.
